Harry Potter and the Ultimate Warrior
by Vegito786
Summary: Harry Potter has become the ultimate warrior, Fate and Destiny have sent the soul of a diffrent dimensions Harry and put it into the body of the Boy-Who-Lived, read and review H/Multi.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory grabbed the cup and instantly felt the tug on their navels before they were portkeyed away.

They both landed on their stomach and quickly got back to their feet, just then a bright white light engulfed Harry making Cedric back away while he covered his eyes from the blinding light.

Harry's face began to heal up and become more defined and look extremely handsome, his hair became shorter as well and his glasses had disappeared, his body began to grow and heal up, he now stood at 6 feet tall and had the body of a Greek god, a sword was strapped to his back, it was 7 feet tall and 2 feet wide, and two Dessert Eagle guns were holstered to his hips.

The light dimmed out and Cedric couldn't help but gape at Harry's new look, Harry just looked at Cedric "someone's coming."

Cedric frowned and looked forward before seeing a figure wearing black robes walking over to them, the figure was carrying what looked like a bundle of robes; Harry kicked the Triwizard cup up and threw it at Cedric who's Seeker reflexes kicked in and caught it, instantly teleported away just as a sickly green curse hit the floor where Cedric had been standing.

Then a blood red curse began heading for Harry who quickly side stepped the spell and pulled one of the Dessert Eagle's out, taking quick aim Harry pulled the trigger and instantly the bullet slammed into the other wizards left shoulder blowing it away and making him scream in pain, "you fool, could you not stun the boy!" hissed a voice from above the screaming.

Not choosing to answer the figure just apparated away along with whatever he was carrying, Harry quickly put his gun away and began looking around while waiting.

This wasn't the Harry Potter that everyone knew, he was a Harry Potter that was from another dimension, in his dimension there was a great war taking place, Harry was the leader of a very large army who fought any man, woman or even beast who tried to take over their world, where he came from the Dark Lords would make Voldemort look like a circus clown, they unlike him didn't hide from the world and let their minions roam around, they would take measure's into their own hands and were extremely ruthless when fighting or killing, they never held back.

But Harry was in a league of his own, Destiny and Fate had chosen him to be their champion and because of it Harry was skilled at pretty much everything, from martial arts to gun and sword fights to being a complete gentleman and dancing, Harry was, as you would say, the perfect man for the job, and he was immortal as well.

But Destiny and Fate had now sent Harry to this dimension and as soon as he had taken over this Harry Potter's body he had gained access to his memories as well and had changed his body to his own, he had been allowed to brink his main weapons with him.

Harry didn't have to wait long as professor Dumbledore portkeyed over to Harry via the Triwizard cup, the old man's eyes widened when he saw Harry's new appearance and his weapons but beckoned Harry to him and they portkeyed back to the castle.

But Destiny and Fate had now sent Harry to this dimension and as soon as he had taken over this Harry Potter's body he had gained access to his memories as well and had changed his body to his own, he had been allowed to brink his main weapons with him.

Harry didn't have to wait long as professor Dumbledore portkeyed over to Harry via the Triwizard cup, the old man's eyes widened when he saw Harry's new appearance and his weapons but beckoned Harry to him and they portkeyed back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: confrontations and revalation

Both Harry and Dumbledore landed on their feet in front of the maze and everyone gaped at Harry's new look, Harry didn't pay much attention to this and sought out Alastor Moody, early in this dimension's Harry had seen Barty Crouch and Moody meet each other, Moody appeared to be scared while Barty looked thoughtful, then Harry had seen Barty Crouch at the Forbidden Forest and had heard the older man say something about his son being here.

This dimension's Harry didn't know what he was talking about, but this Harry had been alive for more than 600 years and had seen it all, he easily put the puzzle together and knew that Moody was really Crouch's son, he had obviously used Polyjuice potion to look like Moody.

Harry saw Moody standing with the other professors and looking at him with a deep frown, Harry began walking over to him and everybody frowned, Hermione and Ron ran over to him and he gave a small smile to Hermione but ignored Ron completely, Hermione blushed and Ron frowned but Harry kept walking until he had reached Moody who gave him a stiff smile "well done Potter."

Harry didn't smile back but quickly pointed his wand at Moody and wordlessly stunned him, all this happened within a second, everyone gasped and Dumbledore ran over to them "Harry what have you done?"

Harry didn't even look at him when answering "that's not Moody professor Dumbledore, that's Mr. Crouch's son."

Snape glared angrily at Harry "don't be stupid Pot…"

He gasped when Harry looked directly into his eyes, Harry's eyes dared him to go on and Snape couldn't bare to look into Harry's eyes, eyes that held such power behind them, "go on you Death Eater scum, I dare you to go on and insult me or my dead parents."

Everyone's eyes widened as they heard Harry calling Snape a Death Eater, Dumbledore stepped forward "Harry what do you know about the Death Eaters? And why are you calling professor Snape one?"

Harry smirked "I know quite a bit about the cowardly Death Eaters headmaster, and I know Snape's a Death Eater as he has the Dark Mark."

Snape tried to glare hatefully at Harry but was too scared too, Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes and Harry felt him trying to read his mind, quicker than the eye could blink Harry pulled his wand out and had it pointed at Dumbledore's heart, "try and read my mind again and I shall end your life Dumbledore, leader of the so called light or not."

Everyone gasped and couldn't believe what Harry was saying, Snape quickly pulled his wand out but Harry was quicker as he pulled one of his gun's out and had it pointed directly between Snape's eyes, "normally a Dessert Eagle is a .50 calibre gun, but I have made my custom built to be .75 calibre, just one shot at point blank range can blow your fucking head off Snape and believe me I won't hesitate to end your miserable life right here."

Snape almost pissed himself and stepped back while everyone else paled, Dumbledore looked at Harry with sadness "what has happened to you Harry?"

Harry smirked "I'm not this dimension's Harry Potter headmaster, my mind, soul and mane weapons have been sent here by Fate and Destiny, they had changed this Harry's body a little to when I was this age."

No body could believe what they were hearing but Harry didn't care what they believed so he put his weapons away and turned his back to them before walking away, Snape pointed his wand at Harry's back and shot a stunner at him, Harry quickly turned around and caught the stunner making everyone gasp in shock and him smirk before throwing it back at Snape, Harry had charged the stunner up before throwing it though and it slammed into Snape's chest and blasted him right threw one of the mazes hedges.

Harry turned around and began walking "let that be a lesson, none of you are powerful enough to even hurt me so don't even try to."

Once back in the castle Harry flicked his finger and a sickly green spell like light left his scar and with another flick it evaporated, Harry grinned and could feel the body beginning to heal internally as well as he had removed the Horcrux.

Harry was just about to walk up the steps when Hermione stopped him, "stop Harry."

Harry turned around and smiled "hello there Hermione."

Hermione tried but failed to hide her blush and Harry chuckled before becoming serious "what is it you wanted?"

Hermione sighed, "Were you telling the truth? You know about this whole different dimension thing?"

Harry nodded his head "yes I was, I know its difficult Hermione, but I'm still the same Harry, even though I might look different, I have all of Harry's memories in me."

Hermione nodded her head before frowning "how come you were so cold to professor Dumbledore Harry?"

Harry sighed "I know everyone sees Dumbledore as the leader of the light Hermione, but that doesn't give him the right to just go threw people's mind without asking permission, where I come from, all my men and the woman in my army are very powerful Hermione, they have powers that even Dumbledore couldn't stand against, if anyone of them came here they would be able to end any Dark Lord's terror and the people would call them the leaders of the light, does that give them a right to go threw people's minds?"

Hermione shook her head and smiled at Harry "your right Harry, just because everyone looks up to him, that doesn't always make him right."

Harry nodded his head with a smile, Hermione then smiled sheepishly "um how old are you exactly Harry?"

Harry smiled "six hundred and seventy three Hermione."

Hermione's yes widened and she fell against the wall "but that's impossible, unless you're using something to stay alive forever or are another species."

Harry chuckled "I'm one hundred percent human Hermione, but I am immortal."

Hermione gave a slow nod of her head before looking at him "what about your wife?"

Harry smirked "I don't have one, never have done, my soul mate hasn't shown herself yet but when she does, she'll be immortal as well when our soul's meet."

Hermione nodded her head and couldn't stop the jolt of jealousy that poured threw her, Hermione the frowned "if your immortal, how old do you look?"

Harry smiled "twenty five, that's when our bodies stop aging."

Hermione nodded her head "well interviews over."

Harry chuckled and led her up to the Gryffindor common room, unknown to Hermione Harry had captured Rita Skeeta and banished her out of the grounds before she could really hear any of what he and Hermione were talking about.

On the way to the common room they ran into Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies, the resident Slytherin Ice queens and the most beautiful girls in all the school, no one had a chance with them, not even the arrogant Draco Malfoy, not that he or the other people didn't try.

Daphne had long platinum blonde hair that reached to her lower back, she had sea blue eyes and an emotionless face, she stood two inches shorter than Harry and had the perfect figure.

Tracey had shoulder length brown hair and chocolate brown eyes and an equally emotionless face; she stood at three inches shorter than Harry and had the same perfect figure as Daphne.

Daphne and Tracey gave Harry a long gaze while checking him out, Harry didn't pay attention to this as his eyes were on Malfoy who was walking over to them with his two body guards and his usual sneer on his face "well Potty, looks like our resident golden boy has changed his looks and lost the geeky glasses."

Harry's left eyebrow raised and he gave the other boy a withering look "what do you want Malfoy?"

Malfoy chuckled "what do you think Potter, I want to know what kind of game your playing, you can't seriously expect us to believe your bullshit story."

Harry smirked "I don't care what you believe Malfoy, after all, you are nothing but a pure blooded little shit who goes crying to daddy at every little thing, and speaking of your father, tell him his health benefits are about to go down, along with his half blooded master."

Malfoy glared heatedly at Harry while pulling his wand out making Harry openly laugh at him "please, like you can harm me, put that thing away before you get hurt ferret."

Full of fury Malfoy shot the nastiest curse he could muster up and it happened to be the Cruciatus curse which headed straight for Harry who let the curse strike him before it rebounded back and hit Malfoy making him scream in absolute pain, chuckling Harry knelt down next to Malfoy "I told you to put it away before you got hurt ferret boy, enjoy Azkaban, cause that's where your going once I tell the Aura's what you did, and I have three people as proof as well."

Harry looked up and winked at all three girls making them blush before he stood up and walked over to Daphne and Tracey, taking their hands in his he kissed their knuckles "it was a pleasure meeting you ladies but me and Hermione must take our leave."

With that he gave them one last charming smile and began walking ahead with Hermione hot on his heels.

Once in the common room Harry took a seat next to the fire while Hermione sat next to him and frowned "you never told me you were quite the charmer."

Harry chuckled "like one's supposed to compliment himself."

Hermione smiled and nodded "I suppose not."

Just then the portrait swung open and in climbed Ron who grinned and walked over to them, Hermione returned his smile while Harry just looked blankly at him making Ron frown "what is it Harry?"

Harry stood up "what do you think Ron? You might have fooled this dimensions Harry but not me, so you can drop the act."

Ron frowned while his face paled "wh…what do you mean mate?"

Having no patience for Ron Harry took a step forward and grabbed Ron by the front of his robes and lifted him in the air "go ahead, look into my eyes and tell me you and your family didn't just befriend me just because of my fame."

Ron had nearly pissed himself, Harry just snorted and threw Ron away from him and Ron quickly got up and ran out of the common room, Hermione's eyes had widened and she looked at Harry "what the hell Harry, that's Ron."

Harry nodded his head "I know its Ron Hermione, the same Ron that's always been my 'friend' because of my fame, the same Ron that's always been your 'friend' because of your smarts."

Hermione shook her head furiously "come off it Harry, Ron would never use us."

Harry sighed and sat down, "I've lived a very long life Hermione, in all my time I've been friends with all sorts of people, smart, brave, funny, kind, loyal and deceptive, I've known them all, Ron and his family have lived in the magical world all their lives, their the kind of people who would only befriend you if you were important yet kind, I've looked threw Harry's memories and seen what kind of relationship Ron has with you two, from the very moment Ron and his family knew I was the famous Harry Potter, they've been hanging out with me, I saw the greed in Ron's eyes Hermione and I see it in his families eyes, their desperate for money and fame, I bet once the twins had told them I was Harry Potter their mother had told them to get close to me, and as for you Hermione, if Ron was really your friend, would he only come to you when he needed your help in homework, and would he constantly argue with you?"

Hermione shook her head, deep down Hermione had always known Ron was only using her for her cleverness, but since she had never had a friend before she still went threw with it, Harry on the other hand was always there for her, even when she thought she didn't need him, sighing Hermione looked into Harry's and nodded her head "your right Harry, I had always known, but my desperation to have a friend clouded over my logic of the truth."

Harry gave her a warm smile and pulled her closer to him "you'll always have me Hermione, never forget that."

Grinning Hermione nodded her head and rested it on Harry's broad shoulder as he held her close, the two of them enjoying each others company and the silence.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans and Gringotts

The next morning minister Fudge had summoned Harry to the headmasters office along with Cedric, Harry and Cedric quickly walked in and saw the headmaster sitting in his chair with Fudge sitting across from him, two Aura's were standing behind the minister, as soon as Harry and Cedric walked in Fudge smiled and stood up before turning around "ah Harry and young Mr. Diggory, how was your morning boys?"

Cedric smiled and shook Fudge's hand while Harry gave the man a bored look while answering "fine, I was having a conversation with my friends when I was rudely called up here without an explanation, only that the Minister of Magic wanted to speak with both me and Cedric."

Everyone's eyes widened, Harry was speaking to the Minister like he was a man who you should simply brush off, the two Aura's glared at Harry while Fudge's face had gone a little red, Harry didn't care though, normally he would have been polite, but Harry knew what kind of man the Minister was, he socialized with Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater, and took money off him to keep quite about his more than dark dealings, Harry would kill both him and Fudge as soon as the time presented itself but not now.

Calming down Fudge forced an regretful smile on his face "I'm so sorry about that my boy, but I had only called you up here so that I can give you both the prize money."

With that he pulled two large money pouch's from within his robes and handed one to Harry and the other to Cedric, Harry wordlessly took it while Cedric thanked him, Harry then smirked "was there something else, or can I go now?"

Dumbledore frowned "Harry are you not even going to thank the Minister?"

Harry made the impression of looking sorry while looking at Fudge "where are my manners, thank you Minister Fudge" he said with obvious sarcasm, everyone caught the sarcasm but Harry had quickly changed the subject, "actually I just remembered, I'd like to press charges against Draco Malfoy for using an unforgivable curse on me, the Cruciatus curse."

Everyone's eyes widened and Fudge blistered "come now Harry, surel…"

He was cut off with a sharp glare from Harry "I have three eye witnesses to prove it."

Dumbledore frowned but nodded his head "very well Harry, I shall summon Mr. Malfoy here, there will be a court date at the Ministry of Magic in a week into the summer and you along with your three witnesses must come to testify against him."

Harry nodded his head "good, the witnesses are Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davies."

Dumbledore's frown deepened but Harry had turned around and left the office.

Harry went back down to the great hall and sat next to Hermione and told her why he was summoned to the headmasters office, he then handed her the pouch full of money making her gasp, "Harry wh…"

She was cut off by Harry who grinned, "that's half of the prize money, Cedric's got the other half, I don't need it and I thought it would be put to better use for you, please Hermione keep it, I don't want it and it's a gift from me, its impolite if you don't accept my gift."

Hermione glared at Harry but nodded her head making Harry chuckled before becoming serious again "there's one more thing, in the first week of summer you'll be summoned to the Ministry of Magic for a court case, I've pressed charges against Malfoy and since you were an eye witness you'll need to come."

Hermione nodded her head with a grin "of course Harry."

Harry chuckled and walked over to the Slytherin table making every male and Pansy Parkinson glare at him while all the girls smile dreamily in his direction, Harry just headed for Daphne and Tracey making everyone gape in shock, he told them about the court case as well and they had told him they would definitely be there making him grin before walking back to Hermione but not before he gave them another one of his charming smiles and a wink causing them and all the other girls who had seen him do it to blush furiously.

The rest of the days went by in a buzz, the Minister had questioned Barty Crouch Jr under Veritaserum and he had him and his Aura's everything about Voldemort's plan before a Dementor gave him the kiss, Fudge had told Dumbledore to keep quite about Voldemort's attempt to come back to life but Dumbledore had decided to resurrect the Order of the Phoenix, a group that had fought against Voldemort in the last war.

Harry chuckled as he remembered what the girls reaction was of his new look and personality, every single girl would flirt shamlessly with him and he would flirt right back, to some of them it would be playful flirting but for the others he would really flirt which would cause them to blush and wet their knickers, Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Cho and a Japanese girl named Su Li who had long jet black hair that reached to her lower back, she had Cerulean coloured eyes and was very beautiful, she stood at 5'9 and had an hour glass figure, were but a few of the girls who Harry would really flirt with.

Cho had broken up with Cedric an act which hadn't really hurt the seventh year Hufflepuff, Su was normally a very shy and quite person, but whenever she saw Harry her face would light up and she would become very talkative, it seemed only Harry could reveal this side of her, Fleur would flirt with Harry as well and turn her Veela charm on in full blast, Harry would always wink at her when she did this and blow her a kiss making her blush furiously.

Draco Malfoy had been taken to the Ministry holding cells until the court date, the news had made everyone cheer, even some of the Slytherin's.

Finally the last day of term had arrived and all the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang's had packed their things up and got ready to leave, Victor Krum had said goodbye to Hermione and Fleur had come over to Harry and smiled "well, I zuppoze it is time to zay goodbye."

Harry chuckled "you say goodbye when you know you're never going to see the person again Fleur, you say farewell to someone you know you will see again, I know we'll be seeing each other again."

Fleur nodded her head and smiled happily before kissing Harry on the cheek "farewell Harry Potter, I can't wait until we meet again."

Harry nodded his head and kissed her hand "farewell Fleur, I'm sure our next meeting will be a more pleasurable one."

Fleur's eyes widened and she began blushing furiously as her knickers dampened, she then quickly made her way over to her fellow schoolmates causing Harry to chuckle, Hermione walked back to Harry and smiled "what did you say to Fleur to make her blush like that?"

Harry just grinned "just a little joke."

Hermione raised her eyebrow but didn't push him further.

Harry and Hermione got in a carriage and grinned when they saw Daphne, Tracey and Su climb in as well, they made small talk while the carriage took them to the Hogsmeade train station.

Harry and the girls found an empty compartment for themselves and sat down while Harry put his sword in front of him; threw out the journey to London Harry and girls were playing exploding snap when out of the blue Harry looked at Hermione "Hermione, do you know of the best British army?"

Hermione frowned but nodded her head "yes, their the S.A.S or Special Air Service, their the best in the world, they go to America to train the Navy Seals and the Delta Force, their the best of the American army, why do you ask?"

Harry grinned, "I'm thinking of training with them, see how good they actually are."

Hermione's eyes widened "Harry you can't! Your too young, plus you need to do none stop hard core training in their camp just to be recruited, I've heard people have actually died training to be an S.A.S soldier."

Harry chuckled "don't worry Hermione, I'm not going to be training with them until we've finished Hogwarts, and besides, I've been training for war ever since I was ten years old, I have a feeling Voldemort's going to come back again and the Muggles need to be made aware of it."

Hermione gave a slow nod of her head with a thoughtful frown while Daphne, Tracey and Su had wide eyes at what they had heard.

In Heaven two women were looking down at a pond, at the bottom of the pond were Harry and the girls in the train playing exploding snap and occasionally talking.

Grinning they walked away and a part of the cloud like ground morphed into two chairs and a table where they sat down.

Both women had hip length blonde hair and crystal blue eyes; they were impossibly beautiful and stood at 5'10 and had a goddess like figure these two were in fact goddesses, the one on the right wore a plain white dress and was called Fate, the one on the left had a blood red dress and she was called Destiny.

Destiny looked at Fate with a thoughtful frown on her face "isn't it time that Harry finally found his soul mates?" she spoke in the language of the gods and in the most purest and beauty fullest voice.

Fate nodded her head "yes, it is indeed time" Fate said in the same language and an equally soft and beautiful voice.

"Should we summon him and perform the anti-charm that we used on him all those years ago so he wouldn't be pulled to his current dimension and find his soul mates?" Destiny asked.

Fate grinned "not yet, first I want to see how he handles the Dursley's, should be fun!"

Destiny giggled and nodded her head before they walked back over to the pond again.

Back on Earth the train had finally stopped at Kings Cross station and Harry wandlessly put a dillusionment charm on his sword and guns before he picked his trunk up and followed the girls out of the compartment and the train, they walked threw the wall leading to the Muggle world and Harry smiled at the girls, "well I suppose this is it until we see each other in the Ministry, it was a pleasure getting to know all of you and I was wondering if you would like to meet up at a latter date in the summer?"

Daphne, Tracey and Su nodded their heads with a smile while Hermione answered "of course Harry, just send us a letter whenever you want to meet up."

"Where is that ungrateful freak?" said a voice a few feet away from them.

Harry turned around and smirked when he saw Vernon looking around for Harry like an idiot, "you know it's rude of you to interrupt a conversation Vernon."

Vernon's eyes widened in shock, he recognized that voice but when his eyes landed on Harry he couldn't believe what he saw, this wasn't the same scrawny boy that had left his house, this boy was as tall as him and had a very perfect body build, plus his rubbish glasses were no longer covering his eyes and he looked very confident, there was a group of very beautiful teenage girls surrounding the boy and Vernon glared angrily at him, "what is this boy?"

Harry shook his head "are you stupid? I'm having a conversation here, now wait patiently."

Vernon's eyes narrowed and his face went blood red with anger; Harry ignored this while Daphne frowned "do you know that man Harry?"

Harry nodded his head "yes unfortunately, he's my uncle and he along with his family hate me."

Tracey glared at Vernon but Harry just grinned, "don't worry about it."

With that he kissed the back of their hands and said his goodbyes before walking over to Vernon who glared at him "wait till we get home boy."

Harry smirked at him "nothing else to do."

Ignoring him Vernon led Harry out of the station and to his car where Harry smirked when he saw Dudley sitting at the back gaping at Harry's new look, Harry put his trunk in the boot before putting Hedwig's cage in and getting in himself.

The ride to Private Drive was an amusing one for Harry as he could see Vernon glaring at him from the rear view mirror and Dudley cowering away from him.

Once there Harry got out of the car after the Dursley's and pulled Hedwig's cage and his trunk out, walking into the house he saw Vernon waiting for him in the hallway wearing the angriest look he could muster, Harry put his belongings down and closed the door, "yes Vernon can I help you with anything?"

Vernon took a step forward "you ungrateful freak! How dare you make a fool of me in front of those other fre…"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw Harry's emerald green eyes flash with rage "don't you dare say anything bad about them or I'll kill you right here!"

Vernon's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in rage and he charged forward "you son of a bitch!"

He punched at Harry's face who ducked under the punch and grabbed on to his arm holding it in place, he then slammed his right palm against the underside of Vernon's elbow instantly breaking his arm and making Vernon scream in pain, Harry glared at him, "don't think you can just bully me Vernon" he looked at the shocked Petunia and Dudley "that goes for you two as well and Dudley, if I hear that your picking on little kids I'll break every bone in your body."

Dudley's face paled and he pissed his pants, Harry made a disgusted face "you make me sick!"

With that Harry picked his belongings up and went up to his room before putting everything away and grinning "that'll teach them to stay away right girl."

Hedwig gave an affirmative hoot, Harry then put some food in Hedwig's cage and smiled "I'm going to have to go to Gringotts to sort some stuff out, I'll be back soon."

With that Harry left the room, closed the door and placed an impenetrable ward around it so no one besides himself could get in, he then quickly left the house, he pulled his wand out and shot a bright light in the air, instantly he heard a loud 'bang' and saw the Night Bus rolling over to him, it stopped in front of him and out stepped Stan who looked down at Harry who handed him a gallon "the Leaky Cauldron, keep the change."

Stan nodded his head while Harry sat down on one of the beds and with another 'bang' they were on their way.

Harry's eyes widened when a bright light engulfed him before he was teleported from the bus and into Heaven, he chuckled to himself while looking at both Fate and Destiny, "you know you can give me a bit of warning before you do that."

Fate grinned "what would be the fun in that?" she asked in English and in a British accent.

Harry just smiled and walked over to them before kissing the back of both their hands "a pleasure as always."

Fate and Destiny blushed a little before shaking their heads "always the charmer Harry" Destiny said in English and the same British accent.

Harry smirked before frowning "is there a reason why you have summoned me here?"

Destiny nodded her head "yes, do you remember when we first met, and we performed the charm that would make it impossible for you to find and seek out your soul mate or mates?"

Harry gave a slow nod of his head "yes, I remember."

Fate nodded "well, it is time to end the charm, it is in this dimension that you reside in at the moment where your soul mates are."

Harry nodded his head, Fate and Destiny then lifted their hands and a golden sphere of pure energy shot from their hands and went into Harry's chest, Harry grinned "thank you ladies."

Destiny and Fate smiled "your very welcome."

Saying their goodbyes Harry was teleported back on Earth and on the night bus; time had been frozen when Harry had left so no one would notice what had happened.

Finally the bus had made it to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry quickly walked into the pub while ignoring everyone who was staring at him with wide eyes, he flicked a finger at the wall and it opened up and Harry quickly made his way over to Gringotts, he walked over to one of the desks and the Goblin sneered down at him "yes?"

Harry looked directly into his eyes with a smile "you know you can be a little more polite, what will your customers think if you always sneer at them?"

The Goblin's eyes widened in shock and Harry became serious "actually I came here to see the Potter account manager."

The Goblin shook his head and his eyes landed on Harry's scar "I will need to have a blood sample to verify that you are indeed Harry Potter."

Harry nodded his head while lifting both his hands up "your weapons won't be able to wound me."

He ignored the glare that was sent at him while flicking his right hand and one of his left hands fingers was cut and he dropped some of his blood into a crystal clear goblet which flashed a bright white before returning to normal, the Goblin put the goblet away and looked at Harry "Hipclaw, the Potter family account manager will be with you shortly."

Harry nodded his head and waited for a minute, a very old Goblin walked over to him, the Goblin was wearing very expensive clothing and even a person who knew nothing about Goblin's could tell he was a very important one, the Goblin nodded at Harry "Mr. Potter, I am Hipclaw, please follow me."

Harry nodded his head and followed Hipclaw down the hallway, they turned left into a narrow hallway a few seconds later and up some marble steps before walking into Hipcalw's office which was very impressive.

It was a very large office for a Goblin and it had a large desk made of the finest Goblin stone with a large chair behind it made of dragon hide and two normal sized chairs also made of dragon hide, the flooring, ceiling and walls were made out of marble, the walls had all sorts of decorations on them, from many expensive gold and jewellery to a lot of Goblin weaponry.

Hipclaw sat down behind his desk and motioned for Harry to take a seat as well, once he had taken a seat Harry frowned "Hipclaw, I understand that every client of a bank gets a statement, yet I have never gotten one before, why is that?"

Hipclaw's eyes widened in shock "are you serious Mr. Potter?" Harry nodded his head and Hipclaw became angry, "this is a most serious matter, your magical guardian, a Mr. Albus Dumbledore had requested that your bank statements be sent to him, he had promised us he would show them to you whenever he received them."

Harry growled in anger and Hipclaw pulled one of the draws in his desk open before looking threw the many parchments, finally finding the correct one he pulled it out and handed it to Harry who read threw it, it was the bank statement of his trust fund vault, Harry's eyes widened when he saw that he had more than a million gallons in his vault, looking further down he saw some small money withdraws from the vault, he knew these were made by him but his eyes widened when he saw that 10,000 gallons had been taken out when school had started.

Harry looked up at Hipclaw with a frown "I never took ten thousand gallons out from when school started."

Hipclaw frowned "we know, Mr. Dumbledore had been taking ten thousand gallons out of your trust vault since you first started school, he's taken the same amount once every year since."

Harry's eyes narrowed "so he's stolen forty thousand gallons from me."

Hipclaw's eyes widened "stolen? He said it was for you education, that man has made a mockery of us Goblin's and of Gringotts! Mr. Potter with your permission we would like to carry out an investigation, you see coincidently the Weasley vault has been receiving ten thousand gallons a year ever since you began school as well."

Harry growled, he didn't believe in coincidence, he knew that Dumbledore had been putting his money into the Weasley bank account, "why haven't you done anything then?"

Hipclaw sighed "because whoever has been putting money into the Weasley's vault has covered his tracks very well, it will take quite a while before we can prove who has done it, in the mean time however, we will sue Mr. Dumbledore for double of what he has took from you."

Harry grinned "great, there's something else I want as well, I want to be emancipated and hear my parents last will."

Hipclaw nodded his head "very well Mr. Potter."

He pulled another parchment out of his drawer and handed it to Harry, "sign your name at the bottom and a pour a drop of your blood please."

Harry nodded his head and did what he was told making the parchment flash a bright white before evaporating, instantly two rings appeared before Harry, Harry picked them both up and had a close look at them, the first ring was made out of platinum and had a blood red ruby at the front, inscribed into the ring was the letter 'P.'

Harry put the ring on his right ring finger before he looked at the other one with confusion, this one too was made of platinum but it had a pure black diamond at the front with the letter 'R' inscribed into it.

Hipclaw's eyes widened in shock and Harry frowned "what is it?"

Hipclaw took a deep breath and grinned "that, is the royal ring of magic, the Potter's have been the royal family but since it has been so long that this ring has been seen everyone has forgotten it, this ring was last seen six hundred years ago by the king of magic Alexander Potter."

Harry blinked in surprise and Hipclaw chuckled "you have more political power than any other witch or wizard alive sire."

Harry rolled his eyes, just then three parchments appeared before Harry and he picked them up before looking threw them, one of the parchments was about the Potter family vault, it only had money in it, a lot of money, 500,000,000 gallons to be précised.

Next was the jewellery and family heirloom vault, it had billions of gallons worth of jewellery and family heirlooms in it.

Finally it was the Royal Potter vaults, that vault had too many ancient books, clothing and heirlooms in it along with 453,000,000,000,000 gallons.

Very few things could throw Harry off balance, but the amount of money he had was absolutely staggering, Hipclaw chuckled " by the expression on your face my lord I assume you have all of your families bank balances, in truth you are the richest wizard in the world."

Harry just shook his head in awe, Hipclaw then handed Harry a blank piece of parchment "this my lord is a complete list of every single property you own, you are the only one who can read it, just tap your wand on it and chant the Finite charm."

Harry nodded his head, he then waved his hand and all the parchment's had been sent to his trunk, he then looked at Hipclaw, "I was wondering if there was a way that I could withdraw money from my vaults and not have to come here all the time?"

Hipclaw nodded his head and pulled a platinum card out of another drawer and handed it to Harry "this is a new device, it is like a Muggle credit card, if a Muggle sees it he or she will see a top of the line credit card, it cannot be stolen as it will be summoned automatically to you, at the moment only the oldest and richest of the pureblood families own one."

Harry nodded his thanks while putting the card in his pocket, Hipclaw then stood up "please follow me, I shall take you to the room where your parents will shall be read for you."

Harry nodded his head and followed Hipclaw out of his office, down the steps, down the narrow hallway and into a room to the left, Hipclaw motioned for Harry to sit down while he went to the front of the room and picked up a Pensive and put it on the table in front of Harry.

Hipclaw then pulled a steel hook like bar and put it into the Pensive before twirling it about and pulling hard, instantly the memory of James and Lily floated out and stood in front of Harry, Harry showed no emotion and listened.

His mother was the first to speak "this is the last will of James Andrew Potter and Lily Evans Potter; first of all, if we should die before Harry becomes of age Sirius Orion Black, his godfather will have full guardianship of him, if Sirius is unable to care for Harry then guardianship should go to Alice and Frank Longbottom, if not to them then he will go to Amelia Bones, Harry must under no circumstances go to the Dursley's as they hate everything magical."

Now it was his fathers turn to speak "everything will go to Harry when he is of age or in the unlikely chance he is emancipated, that includes the money, family heirlooms, properties and everything else."

"We pray each and everyday that things don't come down to what we fear and especially that Harry never gets the chance to properly know us" his mother said teary eyed.

James hugged her to him, "please tell Harry that both of us love him unconditionally and nothing matters more to us than him."

With that his parents went back into the Pensive, Harry sighed sadly and looked at Hipclaw "was anyone here to hear this at the time they made the will?"

Hipclaw looked threw a parchment and his eyes widened in shock before he looked up at Harry "yes, your headmaster, Mr. Albus Dumbledore was here at the time."

Harry grew angry "that son of a bitch! He knew, he knew that my parents didn't want me to go to the Dursley's and yet he sent me there."

Hipclaw looked thoughtful "do you wish to carry out any charges against him my lord?"

Harry shook his head "not yet, let him thing nothings wrong, then I'll turn his world upside down."

Hipclaw grinned very nastily and Harry stood up "thank you Hipclaw, I'll be taking my leave now as there is much to be done today, I would gratefully appreciate it if no one besides me and you knew of my heritage, I don't want anyone to know as of yet."

Hipclaw nodded his head "I understand my lord, and trust me, I shall not say a word about your royalty to anyone until you have revealed it."

Harry smiled and bowed before quickly leaving the room and the bank.


	4. Chapter 4: Preparations and the Queen

Harry made the royal ring invisible and made his first stop, at a trunk shop, he went to Knockturn Alley and to the Ying Yang Trunks shop, a shop that made custom made trunks, stepping into the dark shop Harry saw a Chinese couple who looked to be in their mid 50's, both looked suspiciously at Harry but he ignored it and smiled at them "hello my name is Harry Potter" he said in fluent Chinese.

The man and woman's eyes widen in shock, the man was the first to recover "you can speak Chinese?" he asked in English.

Harry nodded his head "yes I can, I would like a custom made trunk and I have a feeling you are the people to go to."

Woman smiled "thank you, my name is Ziyi Chan and this is my husband Poe Chan, just tell us what kind of trunk you wish to have."

Harry nodded his head "very well, I would like a multi-compartment trunk, six to be total, the first three I would like to be for my clothing, school book and my Quidditch supplies, the last three I would like to have an apartment with kitchen and living room, the next I want to have as a large library and the last one I would like as a training room."

Once finished both Joe and Ziyi's eyes had widened but they quickly came out of their shock, "it will take us two months to make it and it will be very expensive, five thousand gallons."

Harry nodded his head "very well, once you have made the trunk please send me an owl and I shall come and collect it, I'll pay you at the same time as well."

Joe nodded his head "very well, farewell."

Harry smiled "farewell."

With that Harry left the trunk store and walked deeper into Knockturn alley until he had come across a wand shop that made custom wands, at the top of the shop was the name Multi-Wands, Harry walked in and saw that unlike Olivander's this shop was neat and clean but had a dark and eerie feeling about it, Harry ignored all this and walked over to the front counter and out stepped a man who looked to be in his mid 60's, his eyes narrowed at Harry "yeah, what do you want?" he growled at him.

Harry ignored this, "I want a custom made battle wand, my wand is for everyday uses."

The man nodded his head slowly "I hope you have the money kid, my wands don't come cheap as the wands I make are specifically made for the buyer."

Harry for an answer flashed him his credit card and the man grinned and let Harry past the counter "just go into the stock room, first go to the solid cores, whichever has the strongest reaction to your magic is the one for you, next go to the liquid core for the wand, same story as the solid core, then it's the focus stone same as the other two and finally it's the wood for the wand same as the others."

Harry nodded his head and went to the stock room and went to the first isle where he saw a pile of different coloured spheres, he lifted his right hand over them and began moving it, some of them reacted stronger than others but a glowing golden sphere reacted the strongest, Harry picked it up.

He then walked over to the next isle where he saw vials of different colours and did the same as he did with the solid core, this time a pure black vial reacted strongest to him, Harry picked that up before moving on.

The next isle had crystal stones with different colours shining within them, Harry did the same thing as the other two and a gold mixed in with red crystal reacted strongly to him, Harry picked it up and moved to the finale isle.

Harry saw the many blocks of wood for the wand and repeated the action of finding the right one, he finally found a pitch black block that reacted strongly to him, picking it up Harry walked back over to the wand crafter who's eyes had widened in shock, Harry frowned "what?"

The man quickly shook his head and chuckled "this is going to be one hell of a wand, its got both light and dark elements in it, the solid core is that of a Phoenix, willingly given, the liquid core is of a Basilisk, forcefully taken, next is the focus stone which is from a royal Griffin again willingly given and the wood is from Azkaban Prison, its been contaminated with the Dementors negative magic."

Harry nodded his head and chuckled before looking up "how long will it take to make?"

The man frowned thoughtfully "about one, one and a half hour, two at the most, it'll cost you thirty gallons for it."

Harry nodded his head "alright, I'll be back in two hours."

The man nodded his head while getting to work.

Harry in the meantime had left the shop and had gone to Florish & Blotts book store and began looking threw the many books, he found many useful books there and had decided to put them in his library, he quickly purchased every single one of the books he knew would be helpful to him, most the books were about offence and defence magic while the others were about light and dark wizards, how the wizarding people spent there time and politics.

The books costed him 35 gallons and he quickly left the store before walking over to Fortescue's Ice cream parlour and had himself a chocolate mixed ice cream.

Finally two hours had gone by and Harry went back to Multi-Wands and the man looked up and grinned "its finished."

Harry grinned and took the wand and a wand holster before handing him his card which the man waved his wand over before handing it back to Harry who put it in his pocket and left the shop, he went into a dark alley and apparated back into his bedroom in Private Drive.

Harry walked down the steps and chuckled when he saw no sign of the Dursley's, no doubt they had gone to the hospital, after making himself a mean Harry quickly went back up to his room and got in bed.

Meanwhile in Knockturn Alley a man was calmly walking down the alley, his hair was blood red and tied back in a ponytail, eyes were pitch black and cold, his face showed no emotion and he stood at 6'2, he was wearing a blood red battle armour but had no visible weapons.

A few men surrounded the man and glared at him "and who might you be?"

The man looked at the one who spoke and sneered "get out of my way you fool before I kill you."

His voice sent chills up their spines it was that scary, some of the men wanted to back away but the one who had spoken before raised his wand, before he or the other men could say or do anything else their bodies fell to the floor and their heads rolled away, the man didn't even move to kill them or so it would seem and turned away before continuing down the alley while everyone who had seen him paled in fear and shock.

The next morning Harry woke up bright and early and sat in a lotus position while meditating, three hours later Harry went down stairs and made himself breakfast.

Once he had finished breakfast and cleaned up after himself the phone began ringing, Harry picked it up "hello."

"Oh great it's Harry" came Hermione's mother's voice.

"Harry, did you watch the Sky News?" asked Hermione.

Frowning Harry answered her "uh no, why Hermione?"

"Because there's a picture of you there, apparently the Potter's are famous in the Muggle world, since you look like your father a bit an old news reporter recognized you, they say that the Potter's haven't been seen in more than sixteen years and everyone who knew them thought that they died."

Harry frowned thoughtfully "that's news to me, I mean Harry's travelled in Muggle London before, how come no one no one recognized him then?"

"Don't know, maybe because you were too small or something, anyway, there's more, the Potter's were friends with the Queen's family as well, your grandfather they say, Harold Potter was the Queen's very good friend."

Harry grinned at that "that's great news Hermione, this way, I'll be able to warn the Queen about Voldemort and she can warn the army and the Prime Minister."

"That's a great idea Harry, but how do you know she'll believe you."

"That parts easy, I'll just perform some magic, I'll put some secrecy charms around us to make sure no one else besides the Queen can see it."

"Brilliant Harry, anyway, I should go before your uncle gets mad."

Harry chuckled "don't worry about him 'Mione, Vernon and his family are at the hospital, he went to punch me and I broke his arm for it."

Harry's grin widened when he heard Hermione laugh at the other end of the line, saying their goodbye's they both put the phone down.

Harry quickly apparated to Muggle London, and began asking people where he could find some quality clothes, the people who answered him recommended the Browns London clothing store, they had warned him that it would be very expensive to buy the clothes but Harry just smiled at them, finding out where it was Harry apparated to Mayfair.

Harry walked down 23-27 South Molton Street where he found the store and walked in, Harry bought himself a Number Nine plain white t-shirt that had print and text on it, Undercover dark grey jeans, Lanvin pure white trainers and Chrome Hearts pure black sunglasses.

At the end of Harry's purchase the total ended up at £1375 which Harry paid via his card before leaving the store, going into an empty alley way and apparating back to Private Drive, Harry quickly changed into his new clothes and apparated away, Harry landed a few feet away from the gates of Buckingham Palace, seeing no one around Harry quickly walked over to the gates where two royal guards stood, their eyes landed on Harry who smiled "good morning gentlemen, my name is Harry Potter, my grandfather Harold Potter and the Queen were good friends, I just found out this morning on the news and was wondering if she could shed some light of the history of my family since none of my relatives act kindly toward me."

The men looked suspiciously at Harry but spoke into the radio, after a few minutes of the conversation one of the guards opened the gate and let Harry in, "a guard will be coming here shortly and he will take you to the Queen."

Harry nodded his head and waited patiently, 5 minutes later another royal guard came over and looked at Harry "follow me please."

Harry nodded his head and followed the man down the long path, they walked into the palace a short while later and the man led Harry threw the hallways until they stopped in front of the doors to the thrown room, he man looked at Harry with narrowed eyes "now listen here son, I don't trust you, no offence, but if you so much as think of harming the Queen or her family I will bury you myself."

Harry gave the man an amused smile "don't worry, I'm not here to cause any trouble."

The man nodded his head and opened the door before leading Harry into the room, the Queen who was sat on her thrown rose up and smiled "so you must be the grandson of Harold, my how much you look like James, accept your eyes, you have your mothers eyes."

Harry smiled and bowed "thank you, your majesty."

The Queen walked forward "now, now none of that, you are a guest, come sit."

She led Harry over to a very luxurious sofa before sitting "tell me Harry, where have you been all these years?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "I've been living with my relatives since I was a baby, they never did like my parents and treated me horribly but I've sorted them out now."

The Queen's eyes narrowed "they treated you horribly? Who are these people I shall have them arrested immediately!"

Chuckling Harry shook his head "please, don't worry about it, actually there's something I have to tell you, something really important."

The Queen nodded her head and looked at the guard who gave a reluctant nod of his head before leaving the room and closing the door, Harry then flicked his hand erecting a very powerful privacy ward before looking at the Queen "tell me your majesty, do you believe in magic?"

The Queen's face broke into a smile and she began laughing making Harry look at her in bemusement, calming down the Queen stood up "I apologize, your grandfather asked me that very same question before he told me he was a wizard and about the magical world."

Harry smiled "so my grandfather told you about the magical world, that's good, this won't take that long to explain then, did he tell you about Voldemort?"

The Queen shook her head "no, but your father did, he told me how evil and powerful Voldemort was and how he hated, what did he call us now? Ah yes that's it, us Muggles."

Harry nodded his head "yes, well Voldemort's body died almost fifteen years ago, he killed my parents and tried to kill me too, but his curse backfired thanks to my mothers protection charm, even though his body died his soul still remains, I believe that Voldemort will find another body soon and he will attack the Muggle world, you have to warn the army and the Prime Minister."

The Queen nodded her head "yes but I believe you should come with me, this way you can perform some magic in front of the Prime Minister, the army need not know until the threat presents itself."

Harry nodded his head with a smile which the Queen matched, "now, lets go introduce you to my family shall we."

Harry nodded his head and followed her out of the room, he was introduced to the Queens family and the woman and girls were floored at how handsome and kind Harry was, of course they didn't know that Harry was a wizard as neither he or the Queen felt it necessary that they know.

Once all introductions had been made the Royal Family plus Harry spent the rest of the day playing board and video games, despite never having played either Harry found he was a very quick learner which had everyone awed.

After a pleasant dinner Harry decided he should go back home despite everyone's protests, the Queen had found where Harry lived and used the government to find who owned the house, she was shocked to find that Number Four Private Drive was in actuality owned by Harry but Vernon and Petunia Dursley along with their son Dudley stayed their, this bit of information made her very angry indeed, not only had they treated Harry very badly but they were staying at his house and no doubt said that it was theirs, she would most definitely be sending them to prison for a very long time.

The next day Harry and the Queen went to see the Prime Minister they told him about Voldemort and the wizarding world but not before Harry erected the privacy wards and showed him some magic along with taking an auth of secrecy, which Harry made magical, from the man, he could only tell people when Harry said it was ok and no one, not even the best Leglimence in the world could read his mind thanks to Harry's spell that he put on the Queen and the Prime Minister.

Harry apparated to Diagon Alley and walked into madam Malkine's store, the old witch walked over to him and looked up "Mr. Potter, what a pleasant surprise, what can we do for you?"

Harry smiled "I was just thinking of buying a lot of clothing since I don't have that many, maybe you could help?"

Madam Malkine nodded her head "of course, just follow me."

She led him deeper into the store and to the many racks of clothing, it took almost two hours but Harry finally left the store with his pocket full of shrunken cloth bags, he had added a few options on them along with his family crest, the option were 1000 degrees of fire resistant, not affected by minor curses, stainless, a constant warming charm among a few others.

Harry pulled the parchment that had his family's properties on it and flicked a finger making a very long line of house and street names appear along with the city and country they were in, looking threw the list Harry smiled when he saw that one of the houses was in Mayfair.

Harry grinned when he saw two 12 foot black gates in front of the driveway to his manor, walking forward he flicked his wrist and one of the gates opened up and he walked past the gate which closed on its own, looking around he saw neatly trimmed grass on both sides of the pavement and driveway, a few tropical trees were on the grass along with a number of exotic planets.

Harry walked down the kilometre legnth driveway and saw a three story manor with a blood red circular granite water fountain in front of the plain white marble steps leading to the double front doors to the manor, Harry saw a large garage next to the house and a green house a bit further than that.

Walking up the steps Harry went to grab the crystal handle of the door but it opened up to reveal a very well looked after and fully dressed house elf, the house elf's eyes widened when he saw Harry "master Harry!"

The house elf instantly began hugging Harry's legs while crying in joy, Harry after a minute was able to calm the elf down before keeling in front of him "what's your name?"

The house elf smiled "I is Damian master Harry, one of the Potter house elf's."

Harry nodded his head "it's a pleasure to meat you Damian, but how are you able to wear clothes? Aren't you free?"

Damian shook his head "no master Harry, mistress Lily said it be's ok for us to wear clothes as long as we is to make them."

Harry nodded his head "that explains that, but what about the Muggle neighbours, how do you hide from them?"

Damian grinned "we is using special elf magic, so any Muggles who is seeing is, is believing we is human servant."

Harry nodded his head with a grin "that's clever, anyway, I just came here to put some of my clothes away, maybe you can give me a tour of the manor and introduce me to the other house elf's if there are any here."

Damian nodded his head enthusiastically "it be a pleasure master Harry."

With that Damian gave the tour to Harry, the first floor had a living room, parlour, dinning room, kitchen, study, an in door swimming pool and entertainment room.

The second floor had 20 bedrooms, a library, another entertainment room and potions room.

The third floor also had 20 bedrooms including the master bedroom suite, a gym and training room.

The grounds went on for a few acres; they had a swimming pool, a football field, a tennis court and a rock climbing area.

Harry found a number of 9 other house elf's in the manor, 5 males and 5 females, he introduced himself to them and smiled at their shyness they showed while introducing themselves.

Harry walked into the garage and saw many of the late 1980's cars and a few early 90's cars along with a few exotics like Ferrari's, Lamborghini's and RUF Porsche's; Harry made a mental note to update the car list before he quickly left the garage.

He put his clothes into the walk in wardrobe in the master bedroom before saying his goodbyes to the elf's and apparating back to Private Drive.


	5. announcement

Hey guys just wanted to tell you that I'm gonna re-write my stories.

When I wrote these stories I was a complete noob at writing but now with some serious practice I believe that I have gotten better, thank you all for your patientce and I hope that you'll enjoy my stories.

Cheers.


End file.
